Ultraman Zero: SEED
by Sentaifan101
Summary: The First in a Series of Crossovers, Featuring Ultraman Zero and Gundam. Do expect a lot of Deaths to be averted, but not all. Rated M for mild Language, War and Monster Violence, and sexual content. If you're wondering, yes, the OC is Ultraman Zero.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fighting to protect Mankind was tough; especially for Zero. Ever since he lost the Ultimate Bracelet, he had been unable to travel freely between universes, nor has he had access to his alternate forms. To make matters worse, although his adversary was considered "Killed in Action", Belial's evil presence was still around, suggesting otherwise.

"If he DID survive..." a gruff voice behind Zero made the young Ultra turn to see his father, Ultraseven, "Belial will show himself soon enough."

"I know." He replied.

Suddenly, Zero gasped. He sensed something urgent; similar to the path that granted him the Ultimate Bracelet the first time; another universe was calling out for help. When he turned back to his father, Seven knew what happened without needing to be told, and simply nodded before handing him a new Zero Bracelet.

* * *

Theme Song: Susume! Ultraman Zero

 **Kanji:**

運命や宿命に 向かい合う時が来た

ここからは光を背負って 暗闇へ突き進んでゆく

きっと誰かが 待っている声がする

遥か彼方に 続いてる銀河

輝く腕の光に 正義を誓う

君の名はウルトラマンゼロ ( ゼロ! ゼロ!)

 **Romaji:**

Unmei ya shukumei ni mukaiau toki ga kita

Koko kara wa hikari wo seotte kurayami he tsukisusunde yuku

Kitto dare ka ga matteiru koe ga suru

Haruka Kanata ni tsuzuiteru ginga

Kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau

Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)

 **English:**

The time to face your fate and duty has come

From here you shall bear light and break into darkness

For sure, someone will sound like they're waiting

The Milky Way extending into the distance

Swear justice upon the light of your shining arms

Your name is Ultraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)


	2. False Peace, True Invasion

**Chapter 1: False Peace, True Invasion**

* * *

Cosmic Era, Year 71, January 25

Zero had arrived at the unknown universe, and was astonished; Mankind had built space colonies for the ever-expanding population. "Well," the young Ultra said to himself, "Looks like finding a host is gonna be a challenge."

Zero's attention was suddenly brought to a peculiar-looking ship; It was approximately 415 meters in length, 120 meters in height, and 160 meters in width. The Front 200 meters was an Irregular, Hexagonal-prism shape, approximately 120 meters in width, with Vertical Ridges down the length; and the rear 200 meters was made up of the thruster section, and the protective casing—which itself was almost triangular, albeit with flat edges in place of corners.

 _"That's DEFINITELY a Brigantes!"_ Zero thought to himself; and given the things he's seen in the multiverse, a Brigantes-Class Carrier was unmistakable. Suddenly, a red positron beam fired from the ship, hitting the young Ultra head-on. "AGH!"; With the blow he had taken, the long journey, and the fact that he no longer had the Ultimate Bracelet to aid him in obtaining energy from any star in the multiverse; Zero knew time was growing short, as made clear by his Color Timer beeping. In desperation, he headed towards the nearest colony; he needed to find a host immediately.

* * *

Heliopolis: 12:00 A.M.

It was midnight in the Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis; everyone was fast asleep. For one individual, however, he was about to get a rude awakening; Zero had been practically drained from the flight, to the point that exhaustion caused him to crash-land near a particular house. Using some of the little energy he had left, the young Ultra came through the bedroom window of a peculiar-feeling individual; a young male with brown colored hair and—when he briefly woke up—amethyst eyes. Zero's current appearance was nothing more than a ball of white light. "Huh?!" was all the young human could say before the light lunged towards him.

* * *

5:30 A.M.

When Kira woke up, the first thing he wondered was, "Where did that light come from?" That is, until he stretched his arms forward, as he found himself wearing a bracelet; he had received a mysterious silver bracelet with three glowing blue jewels across the top on his left wrist; it gave off an otherworldly feeling. "What is THIS?!" he exclaimed.

Zero was unconscious from the assault; his wounds were taking time to heal, which was unusual for his race.

* * *

 **Not yet finished.**

 **Now that this is out of the way, I can give everyone information about certain things in this story.**

 **Pairings**

 **Kira x Flay(Deal with it Flay haters)**

 **Zero x Lacus**

 **Tolle/Dearka x Miriallia**

 **Mu x Murrue**

 **Athrun x Lacus/Cagalli**

 **Nicol x Jessica(Flay's Pigtailed friend)**

 **R R**


End file.
